Dominación
by Sophie CrissColfer
Summary: No confundas el sexo con algo más
1. Chapter 1

Hello, aqui les traigo una nueva historia que pensé durante las vacaciones, espero que sea de vuestro agrado, ya sabeis acepto todo tipo de cristicas

ADVERTENCIAS: sexo explicito, violencia, mal lenguaje, drama, perversión, prácticas de BDSM...

POr favor pido a todas aquellas personas que sean sensibles a estos temas que no lean, a los demás espero que les guste esta historia que es totalmente diferente a las historias que os tengo acostumbrados, sin más os dejo con el primer capitulo de esta fic que es de alto continudo adulto

Gracias por todo y mil besos

Por cierto, en esta semana actualizaré de nuevo el resto de las historias que tengo besos

DOMINACIÓN

...EL COMIENZO

Capitulo 1

Cualquiera puede dominar un sufrimiento, excepto el que lo siente.  
>(William Shakespeare)<p>

Yo jamás creí estar en esta situación, jamás pensé que algo así podia llegarme a pasar, creía que era una persona con unos principios muy arraigados, esos principios me guiaron por la vida, la que tenía antes de todo esto.

Mi vida... mi vida no era perfecta, pero era una buena vida, tenía un trabajo que me gustaba, un novio al que queria, amigos y familia, ahora ya no me queda nada, porque él se encargo de quitarmelo todo, de dejarme solo, de lavarme las ideas, hasta hacer que solo deseara una cosa, estar con él.

El era la única razón por la que continuaba respirando, el único motivo por el que me levantaba por las mañanas, mi única luz en la oscuridad, lo deseaba, lo amaba, a él le cedia mi vida, se lo daba todo y me quedaria sin nada. Pero él era también la única razón por la que me odiaba, por lo que habia perdido todo, aún asi cuanto menos tenía por su culpa, más lo deseaba.

Los psicologos no sabian nada, no sabian nada de mi ni de como llegué a ser la persona en la que me he convertido, realmente no me importa nada, mi vida a penas tiene valor, porque yo solo vivo en torno a una persona.

Esa vez no quiso utilizar preservativo, tampoco lubricante como en la mayoria de las veces, la profundidad y la rudeza de las embestidas me provocaban un dolor que hacia quejarme, pero nada era comparable con la sensación de sentirme lleno, lástima que no pudiera verle la cara, en ese momento no me lo permitió. Alternaba sus embestidas con diversos golpes en el culo, a veces incluso me pellizcaba, y tocaba una y otra vez ese punto que hacia que me quisiera correr, aunque no lo tenía permitido, solo podía hacerlo si él queria. Sentí como se tensaban sus músculos, estaba cerca, estaba muy cerca, sus gemidos y sus jadeos así lo demostraban y fue justo en ese momento cuando lo noté, se derramaba en mi interior arrancandome así un gemido involuntario, en esa ocasión se me tenía permitido gemir, porque no habia cometido ningún error.

Se salió de mi interior y con una mirada de soslayo se dirigió al baño, en unos segundos escuché el agua correr y desee tener la libertad para adentrarme en el baño y tocarlo o hacer que me tocara porque esa noche no lo había hecho, claro que él podia hacer todo lo que quisiera, lo peor de todo es que a mi no me importaba.  
>Mi erección sobresalia entre mis piernas, llena de presemen y lista para ser tocada, tenía semen en el trasero y parte que se escurria por las piernas, por lo que decidí esperar a que Blaine saliera del baño y ducharme o al menos esperar a que se me concediera ese lujo<p>

El agua paró y Blaine salió mojado con una toalla sobre las caderas, ver esa imagen cuando aún no se me había bajado la erección era una autentica tortura, él me miro con una cara de sorpresa en su cara

-Aún asigues aqui, porqué?- me preguntó

-Estoy pegajoso y ... me preguntaba si... podia tomar una ducha- lo mire suplicante él me siguió mirando de la misma manera

-Acaso no tienes ducha en tu casa?- asentí rápidamente- pues duchate allí

Sin nada más me apresuré a vestirme, me empezaba a doler un poco mi erección aún elevada y sin obtener ningún tipo de alivio, pero él no me habia permitido correrme, me observó vestirme como quien ve el telediario de las tres de la tarde, con seriedad y parsimonia  
>En cuanto terminé me dirigí hacia él y con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa lo abordé<p>

-Bueno, pues me voy, llamame- acordé

-Eso haré- dijo con seriedad sin ningún tipo de sensación ni sentimiento

Dudé unos momentos antes de dirigirme a la puerta, sabia que Blaine no era muy dado a expresar emociones, sabía que seria una locura pero aún asi necesitaba aunque fuera un beso para no sentirme sucio, no sentirme utilizado, sin ningún tipo de valor hacia mi persona, pero una vez más Blaine actuó en su linea, es decir, de manera fria y cortante

-Se te olvida algo?- preguntó y yo negué con la cabeza- entonces a que esperas para salir, no me digas que quieres que te de un beso

No contesté, tampoco sabia que decir, porque una vez más adivinaba mis intenciones, siempre iba un paso más allá que yo, siempre lo controlaba todo, me controlaba a mi, a mi cuerpo y a mi mente

-No... yo...- me quedé un poco confundido

-Vete a tu casa y sacúdetela, se ve que aún no tienes mucha sangre en el cerebro, no piensas con claridad

Dicho esto, comenzó a escoger su ropa para dormir, siempre impluto, siempre tan perfeccionista, sin esperar nada más abri la puerta y me fui. En cuanto el fresco de la noche golpeó mi rostro y respiré con dificultad, notando como las lágrimas acudian a mis ojos, solo queria lavarme, pero no habia agua ni gel suficiente para limpiar mi cuerpo sucio, demasiado sucio desde que empezó esta locura

Primavera del año 2013

Acababa de terminar mi turno, trabajaba como enfermero en el hospital general de la ciudad de Los Angeles, mi novio Alex me esperaba en la puerta como cada viernes, ya que el plan no era otro que ir a cenar algo y tomarnos unas birras.

Aún no compartiamos piso, nos estabamos conociendo, pero sentia que entre él y yo se estaba cociendo algo realmente bueno, nos llevabamos bien, era muy cariñoso y aportaba esa chispa de ternura que a mi me faltaba. El sexo era maravilloso, la mayoria de las veces disfrutaba siendo el pasivo y yo casi me podia definir como activo, ya que me encantaba la sensación de provocarle eso a una persona, sentirme rodeado por su apretado y caliente trasero. En lo demás el amor siempre estaba sobrevalorado pero creía en él y queria experimentarlo, casi me sentia como un jovencito ingenuo riendo por cada comentario tonto que mi novio decia.

Aunque disfrutaba de nuestros viernes, ese en particular tuve que recogerme temprano, el motivo no era otro que la reunión familiar que daba mi tia Cathering, era una tradición familiar a la que casi toda la familia asistia, podiamos estar sin vernos mucho tiempo, en Navidad ni siquiera haciamos reuniones familiares, pero mi tia siempre exponia un día en que toda la familia sin excepción nos reunieramos. Particularmente odiaba esas reuniones, mi familia era genial, adoraba a mi padre pero era pesada a el no va más, tanto que lo primero en lo que pensabas justo al saludar a todos los invitados era la hora de irte

Cuando me presenté el sabado en la propiedad que habian escogido para celebrar tal reunión, lo hice con el pelo un poco menos arreglado de lo habitual, la ropa cuidadosamente escogida y mis gafas de sol que no delataban las ojeras producto de una noche en vela junto a Alex, solo el recuerdo me hacia sonreir y estremecerme por partes iguales, me obligué a comportarme no era plan tener una erección delante de toda tu familia

La gran mayoria de mis familiares vivian en Los Angeles se habian ido mudando y algunos incluso viajaban para asistir a la reunión, como era el caso de mi primo Blaine, mi perfecto, impecable y apuesto primo Blaine. Cuando era niño mi madre murió y mi padre me envió una temporada con su hermana mi tia Cathering, la madre de mi primo Blaine, casi nos habiamos criado como hermanos, pero después de un tiempo y de diversas promesas de seguir en contacto, nos separamos, cada uno siguió su camino, él con el tiempo se mudo y la escasa relación que teníamos se terminó.

Mi primo era abogado y estaba casado con Barbara Wood, una mujer tan fria como bella, tenía un hijo que era la viva imagen de su madre, rubio y con ojos marrones, mi primo era realmente guapo, moreno de pelo rizado, un ratro de barba y ojos dorados que lo escrutaban todo.  
>Siempre habia pensado en él como el tipico chico con la familia perfecta y el trabajo perfecto, porque mi primo era perfecto, tan perfecto que a veces pensaba que se reproducia por esporas, no me lo imaginaba teniendo sexo, estar sudado y con algún tipo de fluido, no más bien me lo imaginaba tipo la edad media, de los que follaban vestidos y la mujer con una sabana y un agujero.<p>

Aunque no llegaba a admitirlo, esa clase de personas me ponían enfermo, porque a mi me gustaba el riesgo, me gustaba el ejercicio, el sudor, los fluidos en una palabra la imperfección porque me demostraba que estaba vivo. Estaba divagando sobre eso cuando mi abuela se sentó junto a mi, adoraba a esa mujer, ella poseia ese significado de estar viva, sonreía a pesar de lo que habia sufrido, adoraba a todos por igual, y era cotilla como ella sola

-Cariño estas muy guapo, pero esas gafas de sol...que pasa una noche movidita?- aparté un poco la vista para no sonrojarme, no lo hacia a menudo pero mi abuela casi siempre hacia que me ruborizase

-Trabajo, bueno ya sabes como son estas cosas- me encogí de hombros y ella asintió sin estar convencida del todo

-Te has fijado en el estirado de Blaine?- en ese momento mi primo nos miro como si nos estuviera leyendo la mente, sonreí y él hizo un gesto con la cabeza, mi abuela alzó la mano para saludar- cómo es posible que su mujer sea tan perfecta?

-Porque son la familia perfecta, solo hay que verlos- añadí

-Si, pero hay algo más, ella habla solo lo justo, actua en conformidad a su marido y es como si por cada cosa que fuera a hacer le tuviera que pedir permiso, te has fijado como lo mira de reojo y examina su comportamiento?- reí ante el comentario de mi abuela, habia que decir que la mujer veia cosas donde no las habia

-Están compenetrados, llevan juntos tanto tiempo que creo que cada uno sabe lo que piensa el otro con solo una mirada- le quité hierro al asunto

-Que aburrido, a veces pienso que su hijo es adoptado, a fin de cuentas es la viva imagen de la madre y él...cariño no me lo imagino...

-Abuela ya entiendo- la corté antes que me hicera vivir un momento bochornoso, no me apetecia hablar de la vida sexual de mi primo en absoluto

Después de eso mi abuela me puso al tanto de los últimos chismes de la familia, aunque jamás habia tenido ningún tipo de prejuicio contra mi por ser gay, a veces pensaba que mi abuela me trataba como un cotilla, no sabia si creia que por ser gay habia nacido con el gen del cotilleo, pero ahí estaba yo, escuchando cada uno de los trapos sucios de los Hummel, Anderson, Wells. Todos los apellidos de mi familia.

Me levanté aprovechando uno de sus despistes y fui a servirme una copa, si tenia que lidiar todo el dia con mi abuela, la iba a necesitar, justo cuando estaba tomando una copa de vino blanco, sentí que alguien me tocaba el hombro, al volverme me encontré con la sonrisa y los ojos brillantes de Blaine, mi primo.

-Hola- sonreí sosteniendo mi copa

-La abuela te está poniendo al dia eh?- alzó una ceja en dirreción donde se encontraba ella

-Si, ya sabes como es, piensa que los gays estamos muy interesados en la vida de los demás- me quejé

-Y no es así?- cuando lo mire para contestarle vi su enorme sonrisa, esa que te hacia saber que lo habia dicho no iba para nada en serio

Blaine era realmente guapo, tenia un olor que hacia que no pensaras con claridad, esas arruguitas cuando sonreia bajo los ojos eran sencillamente irresistibles y su cuerpo bajo esa camisa blanca, acentuaba unos musculos propios del deporte que ejercia. Perfecto simplemente perfecto.

-Como te va Blaine?, hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos- intenté desviar el tema

-Muy bien ahora estoy trabajando en un caso muy importante, pero hablame de ti, aún sigues con ese tipo... Alfred?- preguntó

-Alex, si, aún sigo con él- sonreí intentando pensar en que momento le habia hablado a mi primo sobre Alex

-Vivis ya juntos?- siguió preguntandome

-Aún no- le confesé- necesitamos un poco de espacio,a unque no creo que tardemos en dar ese paso

-Genial, significa que las cosas van bien, me alegro Kurt- anunció y mi nombre sonaba tan jodidamente perfecto en su boca

-Gracias Blaine- sonreí

-Kurt- me llamó- te parece si intercambiamos teléfonos, es que voy a pasar una temporada en L.A, y me gustaria quedar con alguien a quien conozca, quien mejor que mi primo, si es que a ti no te importa- me comentó

-No, claro que no me importa, toma nota

Y así fue como Blaine y yo intercambiamos teléfonos, asi fue como habia conseguido al menos tenerme localizado, a veces pensaba que si hubiera sabido lo que me esperaba no se lo hubiese dado jamás, pero a quien queria engañar, seguramente hubiera repetido los mismos errores, porque no podia renunciar nunca esos ojos, a esa sonrisa, a ese cuerpo

El Lunes por la mañana me llegó la primera noticia de mi primo Blaine a través de un mensaje de texto, el cual citaba de la siguiente manera "Kurt he tenido un problema con la persona que me alquila el piso, de hecho está casi en ruinas, los hoteles están casi al completo, no te importa que me quede unos días en tu casa hasta que encuentre algo? Te prometo que no será mucho tiempo y te lo pagaré con creces - Blaine".  
>Estaba claro que no tenia otra opción, ellos me habian acogido cuando era pequeño, lo normal es que si mi primo necesitaba ayuda yo se la diera, después de todo, eramos familia y para eso estabamos, en seguida le contesté con un mensaje tipo en el que rezaba que podia quedarse el tiempo que fuera necesario a pesar de no tener un apartamento demasiado grande tenia una habitación para invitados, por lo que no habia ningún tipo de problema.<p>

En cuanto llegué a casa me lo encontré con cara de apuro y las maletas justo en la puerta, estaba claro que esto le estaba costando más a él que a mi, Blaine no era del tipo de persona que pedia ayuda, era de los que casi siempre buscaba una salida, nunca necesitaba nada de nadie, porque así era Blaine, un busca vidas nato y también un triunfador.  
>Me sonrió de una manera timida y con cara de circunstancias, yo le devolví la sonrisa y le estreché la mano, abri la puerta con mi llave y lo ayudé con el resto de las malestas que traia<p>

-No sé como agradecerte esto Kurt, lo siento mucho y te aseguro que no pasará más de una semana antes de que encuentre algo- dijo con la misma cara de apuro que traia en cuanto lo encontré

-No te preocupes Blaine, quedate el tiempo que sea necesario, no es muy grande pero consideralo tuyo- añadí al tiempo que le hacia un escaso tour por mi apartamento y llevaba sus maletas a la habitación de invitados

-Gracias, pero bueno ya sabes no me gustaria mucho inteferir en tu vida, así que has como si no estuviera, prometo no inviscuirme mucho, por las mañanas tengo que ir a la empresa con la cual tengo negociaciones abierta y por la tarde me dedicaré a buscar piso, en cuanto llegue estaré tan casado que a penas duraré una hora despierto

-Blaine en serio no lo agradezcas y sientete como en casa, después de todo es lo minimo que puedo hacer, te recuerdo que vivi una buena temporada en casa de tus padres cuando era pequeño- le sonreí

-Cómo olvidarlo, dejaste un vacio muy grande en cuanto te fuiste- lo mire de forma curiosa, claro que me habia dado pena separarme de mi tia y mi primo, pero no tenia idea de que para él también fue igual

-Si, yo también os eché de menos, pero bueno la vida sigue- suspiré y decidi cambiar de tema, no me gustaba recordar el motivo por el que habia cambiado de casa cuando era pequeño, no era agradable saber que mi padre se quedó tan tocado después de la muerte de mi madre- bueno te parece si cenamos a las ocho?- Blaine asintió

-Pero esta noche traigo yo la cena, es lo minimo que puedo hacer- se apresuró a añadir cuando negué con la cabeza- vamos Kurt dejame hacer aunque sea eso

-De acuerdo- sonreí ante la súplica de Blaine porque de alguna manera me recordó al niño pequeño con el que me habia criado, lo notaba menos extraño, mas familiar

-Por cierto- se aclaró la garganta y fruncí el seño, recordé que siempre que mi tia hacia eso era para abordar un tema que le costaba un poco tocar- si quieres decirle a Alex que venga... no te cortes por mi eh, después de todo es tu apartamento y es tu vida sigue tu rutina

Asentí sonriendo sin saber muy bien que decir, lo cierto es que habia quedado con Alex, pero claro, la mayoria de los dias que quedaba con él para cenar se quedaba a dormir y no habia tenido tiempo de decirle a Alex que mi primo habia venido a mi apartamento, por lo que decidí hablar con él más tarde y de paso hacer anotación mental de comprar comida más saludable, no es que yo comiera basura, es que según tenia entendido mi primo era begano, claro, otra de las muchas ventajas que tenia Blaine  
>No sabia como iba a salir la cena pero estaba totalmente seguro que Alex se llevaria bien con Blaine, el motivo era bastante claro, era Blaine y él siempre se llevaba bien con todo el mundo, porque era simpático, educado, en una palabra encantador y Alex... Alex era Alex y para él todo era fácil, todo era sonrisas y amabilidad, seguro se llevarian bien, en cuanto a mi, deberia de corregir algunos hábitos que tenia, como dormir desnudo, pasearme por el piso desnudo hasta que me duchaba, hacer el café en boxer, en fin, mi vida de soltero o con Alex, cosas que debia sin duda aprender a corregir, porque mi primo podría sufrir un shock de por mi vida si me llega a ver desnudo en las mañanas, por favor era mi primo, eramos familia y aún asi tan diferentes, a veces me preguntaba si dormia con el traje de chaqueta y la corbata, tendria que acostumbrarme, tenia que pensar que ya no vivia solo, por lo que no podia seguir mi rutina aunque Blaine me dijera que si. Seria sin duda un cambio, pero al fin y al cabo solo seria una semana a lo sumo dos, estaba claro que mi primo siendo tan sumamente perfeccionista no iba a quedarse mucho tiempo.<br>Pero me equivocaba, porque después de una semana no querria que se marchara de ninguna manera, solo queria retenerlo, pero como siempre Blaine era imprevisible y actuaba de una manera que jamás llegabas a esperar por completo.

Hasta aqui el primer capitulo, ustedes sois los que determinareis si sigo con la historia o por lo contrario la dejo, espero vuestros comentarios


	2. Chapter 2

Actualizo también un capitulo de esta fic, ya me direis que opinais, sigo o no, un beso

Capitulo 2

Para dominar una cosa tienes que hacer a un lado aquello que te estorba, si no puedes entonces nunca llegaras a la cima.

Hiromu Arakawa

Alex llegó esa tarde a mi apartamento de forma muy inusual, él normalmente vestía jeans desgastados con camisetas de grupos musicales, pero ese día vino con unos pantalones color azulina y una camisa blanca que se le pegaba perfectamente a su cuerpo.

Era de preveer que queria causar buena impresión al primer miembro que conocía de mi familia, en cuanto lo vi lo único que pude hacer fue sonreir como un idiota y es que Alex cada día me tenia más idiotizado, por no decir enamorado.

-Cariño no es una cena de etiqueta- le murmuré aprovechando que Blaine aún no estaba en el salón

-Bueno hace tiempo que no me arreglo para una cena contigo, no es mal motivo no?- sonrió con esa forma tan encantadora que tenía de hacerla

Me acerqué tentativamente a sus labios y le devoré la boca como solia hacer cada vez que llegaba a mi apartamento, mis manos viajaron por su espalda reconociendo esos musculos y como su cuerpo se estremecia bajo mis caricias, así era Alex, dulce, encantador y una persona que a pesar de tener mucho genio siempre me daba el control en lo referente al sexo

-Lástima que no puedas quedarte a pasar esta noche, porque te iba a hacer gritar- susurré en su oido, aproveché para morder el lóbulo de su oreja y depositar algunos besos por su mandibula

-Oh...no puedo esperar a que se vaya tu primo- dijo en voz un poco más agitada

El carraspeo que emitió Blaine en el salón, me sobresaltó de tal manera que estuve a punto de empujar a Alex hacia el lado contrario, pero afortunadamente no lo hice, me limité a tragar un poco y fingir una sonrisa avergonzaba para volverme hacia él.

El que Blaine me viera intimando con mi novio era algo que no entraba en mis planes pero claro tampoco entraba en mis planes el hecho de que él estuviera viviendo conmigo.

-Blaine este es Alex, Alex este es mi primo- hice incapié en la palabra primo, porque Alex miro a Blaine con los ojos muy abierto y conocia esa sensación, conocia esa forma de reaccionar,

Seguramente estaba pensando que mi primo Blaine casado desde hace años y con un niño era un hombre canoso con barriga prominente y los dientes descuidados. No se esperaba para nada que fuera un chico joven como el que tenia frente a él y con un cuerpo trabajado de gimnasio. Tras dedicar una última mirada a primo y sonreir aceptando su mano, me miro de reojo como si buscara algún tipo de parecido entre nosotros

-Así que tu eres el novio de primo?- preguntó Blaine con una sonrisa- queria conocerte, no te ponia cara y ahora por fin te conozco

-Pues ya me ves, algunos dicen que no pegamos mucho fisicamente, pero me da igual, lo que importa es lo que siento por él y nada más- Alex le comentó a mi primo y yo empecé a servir la cena que mi primo habia traido

Me fijé en como iba vestido y la verdad es que me sorprendió bastante, Blaine no llevaba uno de los trajes que acostumbraba a llevar, por lo contrario iba con unos jeans y una camiseta de manga corta que dejaba ver un poco del escaso pelo que tenia en el pecho, porque seguro que no tenia mucho.

Me obligué a apartar la mirada de él, no era justo para ninguno de los tres que yo me quedara mirando como un idiota el pecho de mi primo, a Blaine porque seria borchornoso para él, para Alex porque no se merecia que su novio mirara a otro que no fuera él y para mi... bueno para mi no era justo porque me iba a pasar, seguramente una semana sin sexo y no queria que por donde mirar donde no tenia que hacerlo mi cuerpo expirementara la tipica reacción que hace que te mueras de vergüenza delante de una persona que además es de tu familia.

Oh joder esa situación no iba a ser fácil, no lo seria en absoluto

-Kurt, Kurt?- salí de mis pensamientos y me encontré con la mirada de Blaine y la mirada confundida de Alex- te pasa algo, estás muy callado

-Sí, perdonad es que he tenido un día muy liado en el trabajo- me excusé

-Siempre he admirado tu trabajo, yo no sería capaz de lidiar con sangre, no es que me de asco o impresión pero... simplemente no sabría que hacer- comentó Blaine intentando entablar conversación

-Bueno, tampoco es tanto lo tuyo sin embargo es peor, ser abogado tiene que ser... estresante- acertó a decir Alex, mi novio habia intentado por todos los medios que estudiara medicina porque no le parecia que enfermero fuera una profesión adecuada, por eso habiamos tenido muchas convesaciones que casi siempre terminaban conmigo enfadado y Alex intentado compensarme por algo

-Sí, sin duda lo es- aseguró Blaine- pero aún así no me imagino tener la vida de una persona en mis manos, eso si tiene que ser de verás muy estresante

-Pero Kurt es enfermero, los médicos se ocupan de los pacientes, Kurt a pesar de que tiene un papel importante, solo contribuye a que todo vaya a mejor pero nada más

Mire a Alex con autentica molestia no queria que empezara con eso otra vez y menos delante de mi primo que no tenia porque enterarse de mis fallos y menos aún de los problemillas que tenia con mi pareja

Al mirar a Blaine detecté algo que ese momento no supe identificar, pero estaba observando a Alex y pude jurar que lo vi reir de alguna manera o al menos emitir una mueca parecida a una sonrisa que tan pronto emitió se le quitó y siguió con su rostro sereno de siempre

-Es cierto pero a pesar de todo eso, pienso que si Kurt no ayuda con trabajo al paciente no le iria muy bien, es como mi trabajo, un conjunto, un equivo, si mi secretaria no hace el trabajo correctamente el caso podría estar perdido a pesar de que yo hiciera bien el mio- aclaró Blaine, sonreí porque todo lo que habia dicho era cierto

-Claro pero si...-Alex continuó y yo casi perdí un poco la paciencia

-Porque mejor no dejamos este tema?- pedi con educación y tranquilidad, Alex rodó los ojos

-Kurt está molesto porque en miles de ocaciones le he dicho que si estudia medicina tendrá un trabajo mejor, menos horas, más sueldo y más calidad

-Y más compromiso, más responsabilidad... sinceramente creo que cada uno elige la carrera que quiere estudiar y si Kurt es feliz con su trabajo, porque tendría que cambiarlo?- preguntó Blaine y por primera vez en lo referente a ese tema Alex se quedaba sin recursos, así que se encogió de hombros y dejó por fin el tema

-Supongo que tienes razón - mire a mi primo y le sonreí de forma sincera

La conversación fluyó de manera más relajada sobre temas banales, se habian acabado las tensiones y yo casi me sentía flotar, lo habia pasado tan mal cuando Alex habia hablado así de mi trabajo...tendría que tener unas palabras con él cuando Blaine se fuera, esto no era justo para nada, yo no me quejaba de sus aficciones y su trabajo, él no deberia quejarse de mi.

Pronto estabamos todos riendo hablando de las rarezas que tenian las familias, la de Alex y la nuestra, tema un poco escabroso pero sin duda uno muy bueno también, porque Blaine pensaba lo mismo que yo

-Seguro que nuestra familia le gana a la tuya, Alex- anunción Blaine- nuestra abuela es la persona más cotilla que existe, de hecho sabia que Kurt tenia novio por ella

-Pero si yo no le dije nada- me sorprendí, mi abuela era increible sin duda sabia sacar información de sus propias fuentes

-Así que no le hablas de mi a tu familia?- preguntó un poco serio Alex

-Bueno... prefiero esperar un poco, con las confesiones vienen las preguntas, ya sabes, cuando vas a vivir con él, si hay boda, que pensamientos tienes?- le sugerí de forma tranquila y cariñosa, lo que menos me convenia ahora era que Alex volviera a la carga con algo así

-Tienes razón, yo no presenté a mi mujer hasta saber que nos ibamos a casar- dijo Blaine como si tal cosa- y a veces tengo la sensación de que ella no cae muy bien, pero tampoco es de muchas palabras- se encogió de hombros y tomó una copa

Esta sin duda era otra de las facetas de mi primo Blaine, relajado, con los rizos esparcidos a lo loco, ropa informal, sentado el sofá con una postura cualquiera y tomando copas con toda la naturalidad posible. Quizás me habia equivocado y mi primo no era tan estirado como siempre, pero casi siempre lo veia con el traje del trabajo y guardando las apariencias, si embargo ahora tenia a un Blaine del que sin duda podia ser amigo

-Bueno... ella es...- me encogí de hombros, empezaba a estar un poco achispado por las copas y no queria decir algo que metiera la pata

-Fría, calculadora y muy callada- dijo Blaine yo abrí la boca- palabras exactas de la abuela

-Vuestra abuela es... un tanto peculiar- añadió Alex con cara extraña

-Es la mejor- añadimos a la vez Blaine y yo y posteriormente nos echamos a reir con Alex observandonos

-Pero si dijo eso de tu mujer- dijo Alex sin saber porque nos reiamos

-Sí, pero es sincera y eso es lo importante, además dice las cosas sin maldad alguna- la defendió Blaine a lo que yo asentí

-Bueno en ese caso supongo que sabrás que Kurt piensa que te reproduces por esporas- soltó Alex

Blaien se quedó serio por momentos, yo mire a Alex de la peor manera posible, cómo demonios se le ocurria soltar eso?, porque estaba actuando de esa manera?, muchas preguntas se formaban en mi cabeza y estaba perdiendo un poco la paciencia. Blaine seguro no me volveria a hablar y se lo diria toda a mi familia, era como si todo lo que pensabamos de mi primo saliera a la luz

Blaine suspiró y tomó otro sorbo de vino, nos miro y aunque solo escuchaba el latio desesperado de mi corazón, logré distinguir una sombra de sonrisa en su rostro

-No lo culpo, toda la familia opina eso de mi, pero vamos Alex mirame, normalmente voy siempre con traje y ... bueno mi mujer es tan estirada que sin duda parece que el sexo es algo demasiado sucio para nuestros planes

No lo podía creer, mi primo acababa de decir eso?, empezaba a cambiar la opinión que tenia sobre él, Blaine era mi primo, seguia siendo el niño con el que me crié, podía parecer una cosa muy diferente, pero era bueno, divertido y sincero, ahora sin duda lo estaba demostrando

-Dios Blaine no se que decir...- la verdad es que no se me ocurria nada salvo matar a Alex

-No digas nada, yo también pensaba que los gays erais unos promiscuos y sin embargo me equivoco, aunque Alex tiene cara de viciosillo- reconoció sonriendo

-Tio de que vas?- Alex se molestó ligeramente

-Oye- Blaine levantó las manos en señal de defensa- yo he escuchado lo que tenias que decir sobre mi, tu no aguantas una critica- se encogió de hombros- lo siento te ha molestado

Alex puso mala cara pero no dijo nada y cuando dirigí la mirada hacia mi primo pude ver que intentaba controlarse de alguna manera, pero tampoco podía acertar si estaba en lo cierto, asi que decidí que antes que la velada se nos fuera de las manos, lo mejor era terminar con ella

-Bueno, creo que es mejor que lo dejemos por hoy, mañana hay que trabajar- añadí mirandolos

-Sí y además me espera un día duro, por la tarde tengo que buscar priso- Blaine comenzó a estirarse y pude ver un atisbo de piel al descubierto cuando la camiseta se le subió, joder que bueno estaba

-Blaine no tienes porque hacerlo, vamos no te preocupes, descansa un poco y ya empiezas sobre finales de semana- le sonreí al tiempo que él sonreía

-Vaya conmigo te enfadas cuando me quedó más de tres días y dices que necesitas tu intimidad y a él le permites quedarse?- no podia creer porque Alex hacia ese papelito de chico enamorado

-Alex...

-Estás celoso Alex?- Blaine alzó las cejas de manera divertida, aunque no esbozó ningua sonrisa- no te preocupes cuidaré de él y me aseguraré de tirarmelo todos los días

Cuando escuché eso no pude menos que atragantarme un poco y tras dirigir la mirada a mi novio descubrí porque lo habia dicho Blaine, lo habia dicho para aligerar la tensión momentanea que se formó cuando Alex habló, así que me obligué a alejar ciertos pensamientos de mi calenturienta cabeza y sonreir

-Muy gracioso- dijo Alex y tras darle a él la mano y a mi un ligero beso en los labios se marchó

Me volví hacia Blaine que estaba empezando a recoger las copas, así que lo ayudé y ambos permanecimos en silencio, hasta que sentí la necesidad de disculpar a Alex

-Siento la actitud de Alex, normalmente no suele ser así, no se que mosca le habrá picado

-Kurt es normal- se encogió una vez más de hombros- si mi novio se quedara a solas con otro tio en su apartamento también me cabrearia un poco

-Sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que uno de ellos es heterosexual- ironicé

-Kurtie- sonrió y me dio unas palmadas en el hombro- en cuestión de sexo deberias saber que no existe nada de generos sexuales

Eso que dijo me descolocó un poco, era la primera vez que me quedaba sin palabras delante de mi primo, que habia querido decir con eso, que no le importaria montarselo con un hombro?, yo al menos no me lo imaginaba

-Creo que sí, yo no podría montarmelo con una chica- sonreí imaginandome la situación y luego puse un poco de cara de asco, a lo que Blaine se echó a reir

-Sabes lo que pienso?- Yo negué esperando a que Blaine digera que todo era broma o algo así y ambos nos echaramos a reír, pero lo que dijo me dejó aún más decolocado de lo que ya estaba- pienso que te queda mucho por aprender

Y así sin más se encerró en su cuarto susurrando un buenas noches que a penas escuché porque aún estaba digiriendo las palabras que mi primo el estirado, el virginal, el perfecto, el que se reproducia por esporas acababa de soltarme


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias por vuestro apoyo aqui sigo con la historia espero que os guste mil besos**

**Capitulo 3**

_**Para dominar el miedo, tienes que aislarlo. Y para ello tienes que definir su objeto con precisión. **_

_**Kenzaburo Oe**_

A la mañana siguiente desperté un poco inquieto, la cena con mi primo y con Alex no me habia dejado del todo bien, seguia teniendo en mente que debia tener una conversación con él, eso de decirle a mi primo que pensaba que era un estrecho no estaba nada bien, a pesar de que al parecer él no se lo habia tomado muy a mal.

Afortunadamente me acordé de ponerme unos pantalones de yoga, cada uno tiene sus costumbres y las mias eran dormir desnudo, completamente desnudo, tanto que incluso Alex habia intentado que usara algo de ropa, por eso de si la casa salia ardiendo en plena noche, pero era algo que no podia evitar.

Sin embargo tenia muy presente que esa mañana no estaba solo y decidí estar un poco presentable para hacer el café. En cuanto salí por la puerta de mi habitación noté que alguien se me habia adelantado, olia a café en todo el salón y Blaine aguardaba junto a la cafetera, preparando dos tazas de café.

Sonreí y le di los buenos días, mirando hacia otro lado cuando comprobé que mi primo estaba solo con unos boxer riculamente apretados, nada más, esa era una imagen que me iba a aguardar todas las mañanas a partir de ahora?

Sí, desee que se fuera y pronto, necesitaba mi casa, mis costumbres, mis formas y las ganas de hacer lo que me diera la gana, sin que tuviera que estar un poco incomodo porque a él se le ocurria andar medio desnudo por la casa.

-Kurt es que nunca has visto a un hombre desnudo?- la pregunta de mi primo me descolocó enormemente, no tenia la cabeza para pensar en una respuesta ingeniosa, mis neuronas aún no se habian despertado debidamente

-Eh?- fue todo lo que pude decir

-Siento si te hago sentir incómodo por estar en ropa interior, tengo la costumbre de tomar el café así, espero que no te importe

-No, no, en absoluto, como dije sientete libre de hacer lo que quieras

Aunque por dentro lo único que podia pensar a gritos era algo así como "VISTETE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ", pero no hubo suerte, siguió de esa misma guisa.

-Por un momento he llegado a pensar que eras tu el que te reproducia por esporas- añadió haciendo que casi me atragantara con el café

-Blaine, no estoy incómodo, he visto a muchos hombres en boxer, tranquilo no me va a dar un iptus por eso- comenté un poco molesto

-Vaya, vaya así que el pequeño Kurtie ha visto a muchos hombres desnudos eh- sonrió de la misma forma en que lo hacia cada vez que algo le salia bien

-Blaine es por la mañana, intento despertarme, no quisiera ser desagradable- sugerí con una gran sonrisa

-Así que te has despertado mal- levantó las manos en señal de paz- siento que Alex no se quedara anoche, no fue mi culpa

-Ya lo sé y tranquilo, siempre tengo mal despertar- eso era mentira pero bueno él no lo sabia- no tiene nada que ver con Alex

-Bueno me voy a dar una ducha, siento mucho si te he molestado

Sí señor, como no, odiaba a esas personas, las tipicas personas que te provocan para que saltes y cuando lo haces te miran con cara de gatito de Shreck y encima te hacen sentir culpables. Se acabó el café de por las mañanas, a partir de ahora me lo tomaria en el trabajo, a menos hasta que mi primo estuviera rondando por mi casa.

Con un poco de suerte encontraba casa pronto, no rezaba mucho pero a partir de ese momento casi pensé en la posibilidad de hacerlo, queria recuperar mi vida, mis hábitos, mis costumbres y lo más importante mi casa.

Terminé el café y decidí hacer un poco de ejercicio de mientras que Blaine se duchaba, de esa manera mitigaba mi mal humor y me metería rápidamente en el baño para evitar tener que ser amable

Iba por unas cintuenta flexiones cuando la puerta del baño se abrió, sudoroso me levanté, totalmente satisfecho de lograr mi cometido, bajar un poco mis humos de por la mañana y listo para darme una larga ducha calentita, daba igual el calor que pudiera hacer, mi madre siempre decia que no habia nada mejor que una buena ducha caliente para que los problemas te parecieran menos importantes y lo cierto es que de alguna manera tenia razón

En cuanto Blaine salio, no pude evitar apartar la mirada de allí, era como si me hubiese atraido de alguna manera, no era la falta de sexo, porque yo tenia una vida sexual activa, tampoco la falta de sueño, entonces, que coño me estaba pasando?

Mi primo salió con una toalla atada en la cintura y algunas gotitas de agua resbalando por su pecho, sin duda le caian de los rizos negros tan sexys que tenia. Tenia un cuerpo que era una autentica tentación, Alex estaba bien, yo incluso hacia ejercicio y tenia mis musculos pero ese chico, estaba bien definido, era fuerte sin ser demasiado obvio, se le notaban los abdominales, su pecho era moreno y estaba cubierto por una ligera capa de vello a penas perceptible.

Cuando intenté hacer que no se notara ya era demasiado tarde, me habia pillado con la boca abierta, la lengua asomando entre los labios y el principio de una erección en mis pantalones de yoga

No dijo nada, solo se limitó a mirarme como si me estuviera evaluando, era tipica mirada que tu madre le da a la carne justo antes de decidir comprarla o rechazarla. Me miro una vez de arriba a abajo y sin más me miro un poco a los ojos y me sonrió de una manera oscura, casi oscena, de esas miradas que no están para nada permitidas.

De pronto me sentí como un ratón pequeño siendo perseguido por el gato, era como si se hubiese relamido los vigotes asegurandose que aunque por el momento no lo pareciera, en el fondo estaba preparando el terreno para el día menos pensado Zas, comerme.

Decidí ducharme y dejarme de historias, no era de extrarñar que mi padre y Alex coincidieran en que era muy peliculero, porque creaba una escena de algo totalmente simple. Quizás Blaine sonreía así porque estaba un poco avergonzado como metodo de defensa, después de todo fui yo quien segundos antes lo estaba mirando como si no hubiese visto un hombre semi desnudo y mojado en mi vida.

Cuando estaba en el trabajo recibí dos llamadas, una de Alex donde se escusaba por haberse comportado de una manera tan absurda la noche anterior y diciendo que sentia mucho no poder verme esta noche, habia quedado en ir con su hermana al cine que estaba un poco desanimada desde que lo dejó con el novio, así que eso significaba que iba a pasar otro rato a solas con mi primo, hablariamos algo absurdo y me iria pronto a la cama, la espalda me estaba matando, habiamos tenido dos operaciones y muchas curas, parecia que todo el mundo se habia puesto de acuerdo en ponerse malo.

La segunda llamada que recibí fue de mi padre, se habia enterado por cierto personaje de pelo blanco y muy cotilla, es decir, mi abuela que Blaine estaba pasando unos días conmigo, de mientras que encontraba una casa durante su estancia en L.A.

Estaba muy orgulloso de mi, decia que me portara bien con él que intentara hacer las cosas a su gusto y aunque sabia que mi padre no lo estaba diciendo para molestame, no pude evitar cabrearme por eso, que mi perfecto primo pasara unos días en mi imperfecta vida no significaba que tuviera que fingir que mi vida era igual de perfecta que la suya, porque no lo era, pero me gustaba así, sabia como era y lo que queria y no queria ser como él, en absoluto.

Así que intenté forzar una sonrisa a pesar que de mi padre no podia verme a través del teléfono y le aseguré que estuviese tranquilo que iba a hacer todo lo posible para que mi primo se sintiera como en casa en los días que estuviese conmigo.

Cuando llegué a casa ya era tarde, estaba cansado, malhumorado y solo queria estar solo, pero sabia que eso no iba a ser posible, solo pedia una cosa, que mi primo no se comportara de la misma manera que esa misma mañana, porque que alguien le ayudara si conocia a Kurt Hummel enfadado, iba a salir por patas.

-Buenas noches, un día duro?- preguntó mientras iba de un sitio a otro de la cocina, fruncí el ceño claramente sorprendido

-Hola, estás...cocinando?- me asombré

-Oh no, bueno solo estaba preparando algunas verduras es algo que me sale muy bien y pensé que seguramente venias cansado asi que...- se encogió de hombros

Después de todo el único idiota esa noche iba a ser yo

-Gracias Blaine eres muy amable, siento llegar tan tarde tuve un día agotador- suspiré, desde cuando daba explicaciones por llegar tarde a mi propia casa?

-Vamos, cambiate ponte algo comodo y vamos a cenar - sonrió de manera encantadora

La cena transcurrió de una manera agradable, no habló más de lo estrictamente necesario, parecia que se diera cuenta que no estaba de humor y eso sinceramente era algo que agradecia, que no intentara forzar el ambiente, a pesar de estar en silencio.

Aunque intenté detenerlo, se empeñó en recoger los platos y dejarlo todo en su sitio, se estaba comportando de una manera encantadora y a pesar de que queria hacerle saber que no tenia que hacer eso por vivir en mi casa, estaba tan cansado que no tuve humor ni para hablar.

Una vez hubo acabado con todo se sentó junto a mi y me miro, ocasionando así que yo también lo mirara, ahora seguro venia la tipica conversación absurda que tiene la gente antes de dormir, algo así como, "que tal tu día?, bien un poco cansado y el tuyo?, oh.. bien gracias"

Pero nada de eso sucedió solo me sonrió y después se quedó muy serio como si intentara valorar en su cabeza algunas cuentas de cálculo

-Túmbate boca abajo y quitate la camisa- casi me ordenó

-Como?-alcé un poco la ceja sin saber muy bien como tomarme eso

-Has lo que te digo-se dirigió a mi con ese mismo tono de voz, como si no aceptara un no por respuesta, como si tuviera derecho a que yo hiciera lo que él quisiera

Lo peor de todo es que no sé si por cansancio y no tener ganas de discutir, hice lo que me pedia sin saber que en ese momento por primera vez estaba cediendo ante su voluntad, como siempre queria que fuera.

Me quedé unos minutos a la espectativa de lo que ocurriria, porqué me habia pedido que me tumbara?, en realidad no tenia ni idea, pero estaba tan casando que poco a poco el sueño empezó a vencerme, hasta que sentí unas manos en mi espalda, estonces todo rastro de sueño se fue a la mierda, abrí los ojos con sorpresa y me tensé aún más cuando sentí como se sentaba sobre mi trasero. Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

-Shhh- musitó- tranquilo, has tenido un dia duro, se te nota en la cara y en la contractura que tienes en la espalda, tienes que aprender a cuidarte estas cosas de lo contrario irá más

-No te preocupes yo me acuesto y tras unas horas de sueño me quedo como nuevo- dije como pude

-No te preocupes hago esto muy a menudo se como tratar una contractura

Y sin más vertió un poco de lo que parecia aceite de almendras y comenzó a masajearme la espalda, lo cierto, es que no lo hacia nada mal, de hecho estaba empezando a rela jarme por primera vez en presencia de Blaine, a pesar de que estaba sentado sobre mi trasero.

Poco a poco el masaje fue cambiando a mi espalda inferior y parte de los trazos que me daba me recorria un poco el lateral de la barriga, fue instintivo, yo no era un obseso es que no pude evitarlo, sentí como estaba empezando a tener una erección, esa fue la pista para decirme que tenia que cortar esa locura o de lo contrario pasaria el momento más bochornoso de mi vida

-Esta bien creo que es hora de...- empezé a moverme pero me quedé totalmente quieto al sentir algo duro contra mi trasero, no podía ser o sí?

-Disfruta un poco, estás muy tenso, porqué no te dejas llevar?- casi me susurró en el oido tras inclinarse

Y ahora sí no habia duda, habia algo duro presionando mi trasero, Blaine estaba teniendo una erección subido encima de mi? hacia donde se dirigia todo esto, no podia ser que estuviera ocurriendo

De manera involuntaria gemí cuando sus manos volvieron a acariciarme el cuello y bajaron hasta trazar un camino de retorno por mis brazos, casí escuché como Blaine reía un poco ante ello. Esto no podia estar pasando

-Ahora parece que estás más tranquilo, siente como te pierdes un poco en esa relajación- murmuró

-Bueno, Bueno- me moví de manera contundente para hacer que se quitara de encima mia- ya está bien, estoy relajado y listo para dormir, gracias Blaine

Se levantó un poco y sonrió al mirarme la cara que seguro la tenia que tener totalmente roja, dios que verguenza

-Vaya lo siento te estaba clavando esto- y levantó el bote de aceite

Pues claro, que pensaba que Blaine señor absolutamente perfecto, me reproduzco por esporas, heterosexual se iba a empalmar conmigo? De verás que ahora era yo el que estaba desvariando

-No pasa nada -sonreí incapaz de moverme hasta que se fuera todavia tenia una erección bastante grande

-Vamos ya puedes levantarte- señaló

-Creo que ... me voy a quedar un poco aqui- me mordí el labio sin saber que decir

-Te has mareado?- me preguntó preocupado- muchas veces cuando se toca una contractura es posible que las personas se mareen

-No, no, estoy bien, de hecho me siento muy bien- no quise decir nada más

El por su parte lo único que supo hacer fue sonreir de una manera muy especial, era una sonrisa que antes no le habia visto, era esa tipica sonrisa que se esboza con misterio de quien se creé ganador de un trofeo, eso me dejó un poco descolocado y pensativo, pero seamos claros en ese momento yo no estaba para pensar ni mucho menos en nada que no fuera lo que tenia entre las piernas.

-Kurt es normal tener una erección cuando se da un masaje, no tienes de que avergonzarte- emití un ruido entre gemido y mortificado, como era posible que se diera cuenta de eso

-Yo... no, yo...- no fui capaz de decir nada más pero como vuelvo a recalcar tenia la cabeza en otra parte de mi anatomia

Entonces se agachó y puso su cara a escasos centímetros de la mia me miro mientras que yo no dejaba de estar sorprendido

-Sabes lo que debes hacer?, ahora te vas a levantar, te vas a ir a tu cuarto y te vas a acariciar la polla pensando en mi, vas a imaginarte que es mi mano quien te la está tocando y vas a gemir bien fuerte para que te oiga, porque yo estaré pensando en ti en mi habitación

Su aliento me rozó los labios y me quedé con la boca abierta, no sabia que era más fuerte si lo que habia dicho o que me pusiera aún más duro después de que lo dijo, pero como era posible que Blaine me hablara de esa manera, que queria decir con eso?

-Tu.. tu eres?- no supe terminar pero creo que me entendió a la perfección

-Yo disfruto del sexo en toda su amplitud Kurt- sonrió y antes de quitarse de mi vista me lamió la cara

Y ahí si que no pude aguantarme y gemí, gemí por lo caliente que estaba, gemí porque me estaba dando cuenta que lo queria tener entre mis piernas, gemí porque sabia que a partir de ese momento ya nada volveria a ser igual en mi vida

Sin más como no pudo ser de otra manera, me encerré en mi habitación e hice lo que me pidió que hiciera


End file.
